You're Mine
by 823freckles
Summary: In the middle of the room stood a rotating bed covered in the most luxurious green bedding, on which one Harry Potter lay in his scarlet and gold boxers, being kissed by none other than Draco Malfoy.


Title: You're Mine  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Rating: pg-13  
Word Count: 1,000  
Disclaimer: I am not a horcrux. I don't own HP either.  
Summary: Ginny and Luna discover Harry and Draco in the Room of Requirement.  
Author's Notes: This was written for a challenge a long time ago.Thanks to Emma for reading it over. I'm a whore for reviews, seriously.

---

"At the barre, please everyone! Okay…Olo, that is not appropriate! Now, battement tendu…"

Harry's eyes started to flutter shut. It's nearly midnight, and he'd been sitting here underneath the portrait of Barnabas for three hours, listening to Barnabas attempt to instruct the trolls at the barre, though much of his time was spent yelling at the trolls.

"What is he doing in there?" Harry wondered. While studying for his Charms exam, he'd glanced over to the Marauder's Map, and had seen Malfoy disappearing seemingly into thin air in the seventh floor corridor. Without a second thought, he'd dropped his quill and bounded up the stairs to his dorm to get the invisibility cloak. He had a near miss with Peeves, who was taunting some first years on the stairs, but he made it to the blank space of wall where the door to the Room of Requirement was: where he knew Malfoy was.

It was hopeless to try to get in, so Harry decided to wait for Malfoy outside. His plan was to catch the door to the Room of Requirement before it closed. Then Harry could finally know just what Malfoy was up to. But three hours later, Harry was beginning to wonder if Malfoy would ever come out. He was so tired, and was beginning to find the French ballet terms Barnabas spat at the trolls strangely soothing.

Harry decided to let his eyes close, but only for a minute. "I'll still hear Malfoy come out," he thought. Harry didn't notice that, as he shifted his body to get more comfortable, his foot slipped out from under the cover of the invisibility cloak. The minute of having his eyes closed turned into ten, and moments before Harry drifted into a deep sleep, he also failed to hear the soft patter of footsteps that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

---

Harry jerked awake, and immediately worried that he had missed Malfoy. But then he realized where he was. He was not in the corridor. He was in some room, and he was chained to the wall. He was in a strange room, unlike any he had seen at Hogwarts previously. Harry's first thought was that he had been caught by Filch, but he knew Filch wasn't allowed to inflict the old punishments on students anymore. And he didn't think the dungeon would have a lush scarlet rug or a fireplace either.

"Why were you following me, Potter?"

Harry jumped at the sound of the sneering voice. It was Malfoy.

"How did you know I was there, Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he shifted against his chains, trying to see where Malfoy was. As soon as the words escape his mouth, though, Malfoy darted out of the shadows, indescribable rage etched on his face as he came at Harry.

"I ask the questions here, Potty. Why were you following me?" he hissed.

"Because I know you're scum, and you're up to something in the Room of Requirement," Harry said.

Harry didn't know it was possible for the pale blonde boy to turn such a horrible and Dursley-like shade of purple until that moment. Malfoy looked ready to kill, but seemed to be exercising some extent of self-control as he said angrily, "You're going to get it, Potter. I ought to just leave you here until you rot. Let you scream for your dead mother to save you." Malfoy turned and started pacing the floor in front of Harry. "No, no. I'm going to have some fun with you."

Malfoy reached deep inside his robes and pulled out his wand. Harry barely had time to scream as Malfoy began the spell. Then everything went black.

---

Two months later:

Luna and Ginny had just finished Herbology class. Feeling ridiculously confident that they were prepared for their O.W.L., Ginny decided it was time to celebrate with the bottle of Firewhiskey Fred and George had snuck her last summer. Giggling, the girls ran up the seven flights of stairs, skidding to a stop across the hall from that strange portrait of the trolls doing ballet.

"We need a secret place to do something no one in this school can know about," Ginny said, walking past the wall three times. It wasn't the best description she could think of for the room her and Luna needed, but she didn't need anything fancy.

It worked, of course. Pulling open the heavy wooden door, Luna and Ginny stumbled into the room. Luna promptly let out a shriek.

"What's wrong, Lu…" Ginny stopped short. In the middle of the room stood a rotating bed covered in the most luxurious green bedding, on which one Harry Potter lay in his scarlet and gold boxers, being kissed by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Before Draco could even jump up to try to stop them, Ginny had turned and dragged Luna out of the room, her jaw still hanging comically open five floors down.

---

"Why? I mean, Harry and Draco? It's just so…wrong." Ginny shook her head before turning to peer into the common room fire. "What do you think, Fred?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fred said, making puking motions to his sister.

After the spectacle Ginny had seen downstairs, she turned to the only voices of reason she knew she could trust with this terrible secret: her brothers, Fred and George.

"What about you, George? Why would Harry be with Malfoy?"

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George.

Though Ginny wouldn't put it past Draco Malfoy to use an Unforgivable Curse, she didn't think he would do it at Hogwarts, under the careful watch of Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't think so," Ginny sighed. "Maybe I'll sneak into Snape's stash…Veritaserum…" she muttered as she walked away.

---

Meanwhile, back in the room of requirement, Draco Malfoy sat on top of Harry's gangly legs. He whispered to Harry as he pulled out his wand, "You can fight all you want, Potter, but you're mine. Imperio!"


End file.
